Leave It Be: Twilight Princess
by The.Myth.Of.Normality
Summary: A tiny girl from a land neighboring Hyrule is chased from her home and forced to live the life of a commoner. She, however, is itching for revenge after many years away from her rightful land, and she will stop at nothing to return. *Ch 1-3 revised*
1. Prologue

This is the first of my revised chapters; for those of you who don't know, I'm re-writing everything. Then we'll see how everything goes.

So, if you are a first-time reader, I suggest you wait to read the rest until I have revised all my chapters. Also, I do not own The game _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess _

* * *

The doctors ran frantically throughout the stuffy room, frenzied and flustered. There was one distinguished as head medic by his dark clothing and strange brooding calmness amidst the chaos, studying a small, whimpering infant.

The tiny, sputtering bundle lying on a stone table covered in blankets; she was the cause of the panic. She writhed and coughed, probably wishing she could wail, but was too weak to do so. Her breaths were labored, and her skin, beneath the thin sheets, was pale and searing hot. Her large eyes were screwed tight, and her hands were fisted into tiny, fleshy balls. She was slipping in and out of consciousness, though in neither did her features relax, as though the sickness ailed her in her dreams as well. She was fading away, her light naps lasting longer and longer. The maids, placed around the table by their mistress, would attempt to keep her awake by placing cold, wet rags on the babe's face and arms. She still fell into sleep, eventually, though.

The medic took his eyes from her to glance off at the Lady of the castle.

The Lady's deep brown eyes were wide with fright, but the lids would droop out of exhaustion, and if one hadn't known the Lady as well as he did, they would have assumed her eyes merely expressed mild surprise. But she was biting down hard on her knuckles, hunched over and shuffling her feet on the ground listlessly. Her long, dark hair was disheveled, falling over her scrunched shoulders and pooling at the floor in a silky puddle by her feet.

His Lady would never have let herself slouch in the presence of her servants.

She wouldn't ever want them to see her gnawing on her fingers.

And she never, _ever_ let her hair touch the ground. Not even when she was alone.

He removed his stare from the distraught woman, only to place it back on her daughter. The only heir to his lord. If she were to die, it would be the first time in four centuries since the beginning of the royal family. It would be a disaster, as his lady was deeply attached to her barely three month old, and would most likely be unwilling to bear another child to his lord. At least, not until it would be too late. The Lord may choose another woman, but that had never truly happened before in the history of the castle, and it went against a few written and many unwritten laws. The royal House of the Moon would be forever shamed, or left to nothing when the ruling couple passed on.

Not on his watch.

The head medic turned swiftly, to find that a good deal of his apprentices and peers were watching him warily. His second in command, who happened to be a woman around his age, was among them. It was much quieter in the dim room now, save for the pitiful whimpers of a young princess. The doctor's dark co-medic looked him in the eye.

"You are going to try."

It wasn't an order, or a question. It was more a plea than anything, silently asking him to not go through with what he had already decided he'd do. His eyes hardened slightly, and his jaw clenched. Almost all eyes were on him now, and he wasn't very appreciative of it, though, attention is practically in the job description when you're the leader of a medical team. Even the lady had paused in the brutal assault against her bruised hands to stare in his general direction.

"Yes."

No one argued as he gently picked up the dying child, and carried her smoothly through a pair of massive wooden doors. He continued only a few meters before turning to a much smaller door, pausing only to shift the infant before opening it to reveal a narrow passageway. The only protests the small crowd could present to him were the pleading of their eyes. But he wasn't looking back at them.

He could only stare forward as he ascended the cold, stone stairs, up to the room where he would save a life worth more than he could ever imagine.

* * *

Now I am off to redo my next chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you very much.


	2. Chapter One

Second revised chapter. Please don't read the next chapter if you're a new reader because I have not revised it entirely yet. I've made Orodon bigger for a better storyboard; please bear with me on the _drastic_ changes... -Sarcasm-

Anyway, I don't own any part of the Original _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_

* * *

That was way back farther then I can remember, but my Momma says that's why I have a strange red mark on my neck. She says that it was also the reason why my hair is such a funny color. When I ask her what he did to put it there, she just shakes her head and says she doesn't know. I can tell that she's lying, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we've found a place to stay for now. We're safe and the nice townspeople are going to help us live here. Momma said that.

She said that we have to live 'lower'; which I didn't really understand, underground? We already live on the dirt... she says much lower than what we're used to. I was expecting we would move into a cave. She says that we need to work for ourselves now, instead of having servants do things for us. I'm fine by that, really. Miss Ko would always fuss at me and tap me on the head with a wooden spoon, and the cook never let me taste-test his food goods. No servants sounds exciting. Momma also said that she is going to live here happily with me and we are going to forget our old home and find good friends..

Momma says a lot of things, nowadays.

Maybe she always has been, and I've just started noticing that she doesn't always say things that seem truthful. Momma was always in the glass garden, full of pretty clear flowers. She didn't like the outside. So I would come and sit with her, and she would sip her tea and read a book. Sometimes, she would even braid my hair. But she didn't say anything, much.

Just, "Where are you going? Stay so that we may enjoy each other's company." When I tried to leave, and the occasional, "You hair is so pretty. You really shouldn't go outside so often. You'll get it so dirty, so light like that." Those word were pretty much it. Except that one time when Miss Minami, mommas…. 'personal aid', whatever that means, was sick. She talked a lot that day. Mostly about men and how they were generally useless, but some of it was about the other maids and servants. She didn't sound very happy with a few of them. Besides being put under Mommas gossip for so long, it was nice to just believe everything she said. She seemed to know exactly what she was talking about. Even if I had no clue what most of it meant.

I think I was seven. Actually, now that I think about it harder, that day was probably only a few weeks before Momma and me had to run away. On my eighth birthday.

Momma changed her name. She says it's best for us if I do too. My name used to be Meiko, but now it's just Miwa. I didn't know what Mommas' first name was before, but now it's Masami. She named us both. Momma says that if anyone asks me what my last name is, that I should say I don't know, and to ask her instead. I didn't know I had another name after the first.

The night we got here, it was raining really hard, and I felt sick. I was cold. Momma told me to lay down on my horses' back to be warmer. But the blanket covering both of us was already wet and freezing, so I tried sleeping. It shouldn't have been hard, I was so tired that I could've passed out. But the thunder was loud, and even though my horse was tied to mommas', the ride was still jerky. So I stayed awake until we made it to this little village. When we stopped moving, I was very ready to sleep, rain or not.

A man with big hands helped momma pull me off my horse. I tried to stand like momma, but I couldn't, so I wrapped my arms around her belly. That helped me stay up.

But the big man with big hands said some things to momma, and she grabbed my hand. He led us to a big hut, and momma sat me down beside her.

"What about our horses?" I asked. She said they were fine. That the big man had someone had taken them to a stable.

I sat still. It was hard, but when the noble ladies and lords came to visit at the castle, I had to sit up straight and be quiet. Miss Ko taught me. I wanted to listen to what momma was saying, but I saw a little girl behind the big man. Very distracting, that girl. She looked like me, with short hair and a smaller nose. She was staring at me from being her father, and I was afraid. I had only seen a girl my age twice before; one was a cousin, and one was the grand baby of an elderly lord. My cousin died when a foreign disease ailed her, and I never saw her again.

This girl looked at me sullenly, and then she looked at my mother. I wanted to sleep then. Very, very, very badly. I think the gods really do listen, because the big man stood up then, and said something to Momma. I realized that he didn't speak like us. When I asked her what they talked about, she said the inn would be happy to take us for the night. I held Mommas' hand as we walked.

But it was still raining, and the path was made of dirt and smooth stones. The dirt was muddy, and the stones were slippery. I fell twice, and the second time I scraped my hands and knees.

Momma yelled at me later for not telling her I was bleeding. But Miss Ko said that little ladies don't wail, so I sniffed instead. Momma says I'll have to wear a dress with bloodstains on it until we can afford some new clothes and things.

She didn't scold me for long. As soon as we entered our room, momma looked like she was about to cry. But I was ready to sleep, muddy, bloody hands or not. I didn't have any dry clothes, so I just slept without my coat and dress. The bed smelled funny. Not bad, but different. I liked it, the smell and my drowsiness together helped put me to sleep immediately.

And now I am here, sitting still while momma gets us breakfast. But I don't feel well. My chest hurts, and my hands are cold. My face is hot though, so I put my hands on my cheeks to make it better. I'm dizzy, I should lay down.

But momma comes back in a little bit, and I smell something yummy. When I sit up, my head hurts, so I lay down again.

"Sit up, Miwa." she says. I wonder who Miwa is.

_…__Oh._

_I'm_ Miwa.

I sit up again. It hurts, but Miss Ko said that disobeying Momma is an evil thing to do to a momma. So I stay up. The food Momma brought smells wonderful after two days of rice balls, goat cheese, and water that a nice traveler gave to us. He was nice, but he had an eye patch. It was kind of scary.

The food on Mommas' wooden tray smells nice, but looks icky. There's a bowl with white mushy stuff, two smaller bowls, spoons, cups with water, and plates with slippy egss on them. Momma is holding a little cup. She looks tired.

"It's oatmeal. Smells good, yes? They even gave us some…brown sugar. I think." She shakes the tin cup. I giggle. Momma looks like a little kid.

But the giggle hurts. "Momma?"

"Yes?" She turns around to her bed, then turns back, with a comb in her hand. She looks at me for a long time. I forget I was going to say something. Oh! Now I remember,

"My belly hurts." She tells me to 'eat it anyway'.

"You aren't getting out of eating something new with that trick." She smirks.

So I eat. It's not bad, but when I put the brown sugar in the oat meal, it's really sweet.

Sweet things hurt my belly. I don't feel good, but I eat all my oat meal and eggs because Momma told me to, and I don't do evil things like disobeying. Momma gets up. She says she is going to see the big man. She calls him the 'Mayor.' I wonder what that is. She leaves me alone, and tells me to be a decent little girl while she's gone.

"Stay here at the Inn." She kisses my head. She's only done that twice before. I hope that doesn't mean she'll be gone for a long time.

...

I've been asleep for while. It's still light outside though.

Momma isn't back yet.

My belly doesn't hurt anymore. But my chest does, and I wish that it was my tummy instead. My chest hurts a lot worse.

I can't go back to sleep.

The girl from last night came in the room earlier. When I woke up, she was sitting on a chair next to my bed. It was kind of scary, the way she looked at me; not happy, not angry, but, maybe confused? But it was the other thing, I don't know what it's called, that scared me a little bit. That, and I'm not really used to someone staring at me while I sleep. I think I made a squeaky noise, because my throat burned after I jumped.

She didn't say anything for a long time. I coughed, and it burned again.

"Are...you sick?" She asked me. She spoke funny. Her words were slow.

_I hope not, _I thought. Momma would not be happy. Whenever I was really sick, not just a belly ache or a cold, She'd get all wide eyed-and nervous. Then everyone was nervous. Especially when my chest hurt. They made the doctor man say in my _room_ when my chest hurt. My _own room!_ He and Papa were the only men to ever be in my room before. When I thought of Papa, I felt so sad. My chest hurt even more, and I wanted to cry. But wailing isn't for ladies, so I didn't.

"I'll be okay soon." I said, and it _hurt._ I don't think she could understand me; My voice was all scratchy-like.

"Yes or... no?" She asked. What a funny accent.

"Yes." I said.

And then I remembered that the big man didn't speak the way Momma and I did. But before I could ask her how she could talk to me, she was getting up and leaving the room. I didn't want her to leave; she wasn't really that scary anymore. I tried to sit up and follow her. She turned around and looked at me. She said something to me before walking out the door. I didn't have to understand her to know she wanted me to stay. I was disappointed. Momma was taking a long time, and I had no one to listen to in the room. So I laid back down, and tried to sleep.

But I couldn't. I'm still awake.

* * *

A bit short. I'm changing the Mother's character drastically (not sarcasm) from how she was when I started the original. My apologies for any confusion.


	3. Chapter Two

The third revised chapter~

I'm sure by this point you have all realized that this story is almost completely different from the first version. I may want to point out, though, that present, past, and some future tenses are all going to be used within some of the chapters, and I don't want anyone being confused. I'll try to warn ya. Also, as I mentioned before, Orodon is being about... tripled, in size and population from the cannon specs. I just need more people to make the direction I'm heading in seem more realistic (In an alternate universe, too! Ha.) and easier to explain.

BLAHBLAH Boring stuff is over now. You may begin. (**Unless you skipped the_ important_ boring stuff; of which I implore you to read before hand so as not to cause confusion**)

Now You May Begin.

* * *

I've been staring at the ceiling for a while now; I wonder what it's made of? Looks like horse food. And wood. I wonder why they don't use stone? There's a leak over by the table next to me. Stone doesn't leak, Momma says. Neither does glass.

But glass is an important thing, and we must never touch the glass without Momma's permission. Especially her flowers. They break easy. Momma says that if one of the flowers ever broke, the whole castle would fall down and crumble, and we would have to live like servants. The glass flowers never broke; No one but Momma and the man with the red kerchief touched them.

I wonder if Papa broke a flower when Momma wasn't looking.

Oops.

I don't have a papa anymore, silly me.

Momma says I need to tell myself that I don't have a papa anymore, and it's not really that easy. Pa-... That man taught me how to play outside. Momma never went outside, she told me I wasn't allowed. But _he_ showed me a way through my stairwell…out to the real flowers. I noticed that flowers bend.

When Momma touched the glass flowers, they didn't bend. They also sparkled.

My flowers didn't sparkle unless I watered them, and then it was gone in a few minutes. My flowers died. Momma's didn't. Is that why they were special? Momma never told me how old those flowers were. Maybe she planted them when she was a little princess. I had wished I had my own glass flowers for a while. They never died, and they always sparkled. All but one were clear, so sometimes I couldn't tell where one ended and another began. It was like a maze for my eyes; it kept my time with Momma from being so dull. I would always try to make my way from the first sparkly rose all the way to the middle, where the large, blue Eh-dal-weiss lay shining. It was a pretty, sharp shade of light ah-zuu-er. I still can't say them right, but Momma says that's her favorite color, and her favorite flower. Why not get the real thing? I think she made up those names.

I used to be jealous of Momma's garden. But when mine grew back to life the next spring, I knew I loved my flowers more. The glass was pretty, but it stayed the same every day. That's boring.

I do wish, though, that I had touched the blue one, so talk and elegant. I bet it's smashed in pieces now, glittering on the floor, surrounded by it's garden mate's remains…

I feel a tear slip down my cheek.

What do glass flowers feel like?

I think about how soft they would feel, how they seem so much like frozen water, would they have been cold? Or perhaps the sun would warm them. But wouldn't they melt? Oh, no, they wouldn't. They are glass flowers. Not ice. I begin to think about how ice flowers would feel against my fingers.

But, before I get very far, my eyes close, and another salty tear slides down to my pillow in time with the leak across the table. Ladies aren't supposed to wail, but I can't help it. I can't even feel my face anymore, what does it matter? I'm already gone.

I'm sleeping fitfully.

* * *

_I feel better now, and Momma and I are ready to leave. I've made a new friend...  
_

* * *

When I woke up, the strange accent girl was wiping up a puddle on the floor next to my bed. She folded her cloth and stood up. When she looked at me, her eyes widened.

"_Ah! Sie sind wach? Ich erhalte Vater!"_

I blinked.

Twice.

Slowly.

But before I had a chance to really look at her, she was out the door.

It was very quiet in the room. Why, I wondered, did it seem so much _more _quiet than before, when I was sleeping? I searched around with my eyes. What? I wasn't looking for something, but the lack of sound. What had been before that is lacking now?

_Ah._

I craned my head upwards, glancing at the new patch on the ceiling. More horse feed; But it was brighter than the rest, that's how I knew. The leak had stopped tapping on our wooden tray. I missed it for a little bit.

I had sat myself up after the girl had departed, and I noticed that my chest wasn't hurting nearly as much as it had before. Peculiar. Momma taught me that word, describing my hair.

"Peculiar, so strange…but not in a bad way." She touched it often.

The seemingly servant-like girl came back in, with the big-handed man, 'Mayor', I remembered. Momma was with him. I cried out to her. Miss Ko would have hit me with the spoon had she witnessed such un-lady-like behavior.

"Momma! I don't hurt anymore!" I leaped out of my sweet-smelling bed and hugged Momma around the middle. She laid her hands on my shoulders and hugged me back. Another peculiar thing today. I wondered if I was still sleeping, dreaming all of these peculiar things up while the day passed on. But it didn't feel like a dream, Momma's hands were so warm.

I slid down, though, falling to my knees as I kept a grip on her pale legs.

She knelt down in front of me, and smiled. I cried a lot, but she didn't scold me or frown. She just rubbed my back and smiled. Why was I crying? I don't know. Maybe I missed Momma more than I thought, and one day had seemed like forever. As I sobbed into Momma's dress, the girl came up to me with a little white kerchief. I blew my nose, and said thank you very much. She smiled funny, and said things to big-hand man. He spoke something back, and she turned to me. She had the prettiest smile I had ever seen.

"Welcome, you are."

I smiled in return. "I'm M…" I struggled to remember Momma's new name for me. "Miwa."

The girl had another short conversation with the man, and he responded , " I am the…leader of…village, here. My daughter, Illia, she is called."

I turned on my knees and bowed towards Illia and her Father. Momma followed me.

I had never seen Momma bow before.

I heard Illia laugh.

She spoke with such an accent, I could see why she would find it funny, "Friends, now." I looked up from my position and saw her eyes sparkle.

Illia was my first best friend.

* * *

Momma tells me that we are in another country, one that sits next to our old home. It's name is "Hai-rool", such a strange name. She says the people are called 'Hee-lians', that We were is a village named 'Oh-roh-tohn', and that we are to be as polite, thankful, and gracious to anyone here as we would be to a guesting lord or lady.

"What if they are dirty?" I ask. She says that it doesn't matter, and that we will be dirty sometimes.

I won't mind being dirty, it's easier than staying clean, anyway.

"Will we plant flowers?" I ask. Momma's step slows down as we follow Mr.'Mayor' down a muddy road. She says we can only plant blue flowers. When I ask why, she just says it's because the butterflies like blue best. So I clap my hands and smile. She smiles too, and we continue our walk. I wonder where we are going. Momma said on our trip here that it was best not to ask where we were going, but to enjoy the journey until we got there. It was very hard to enjoy it then, but now everything was sparkly and bright because of the water. The flowers look just like colorful glass. I know that it would dry soon, and they will no longer shine, but I'm enjoying it for now. It smells very nice here in Oh-roh-tohn, like honey and a clean stable put together. I realize that it's the same smell the bed at the Inn smelled like, but less strong. I take a deep breath. I think I inhaled a gnat.

I see our horses in a field a few meters away from the road. Momma's has a bandage around his fetlock. I pull on her dress a little.

"Momma! Ginnion's foot is hurt." She follows my finger with her eyes, and pats me on my head.

Momma tells me that 'He's fine. See? He probably just had a scratch. Ramses is out there with him, they're eating lunch.' Ramses eats a lot of lunch.

We keep walking on the mud, which, by the way, tried to steal my sandal. I decide to hold them instead. The mud is squishy and cold, but I don't mind because my feet are sore from the thongs anyway. I wish I had walked through the mud after those awful balls Mother and... that other Man held annually. Tippy-toe shoes hurt terribly.

Mr. Mayor pauses at a turn in the rock that surrounds the village. It looks like a passageway. I hope he doesn't want us to inside; I get terrible frights in small places. The first time the Man showed me a way out to the outside garden, I wouldn't go in because He could barely stand up inside, and there were no torches. The man held my hand, though, so I went through with him.

I'm no longer worried about going in, because I have a Momma hand to hold onto today. But we don't move forward. Mr. Mayor and Momma are having a conversation.

_"… Ja, hält er normalerweise zu. Er stört Sie nicht, Verlust__." _What strange words. But Momma understands.

_"Ah, gut. Danke. Wo ist dieser Junge?" _It sounds so pretty when she speaks it.

_"Er hat Aufgaben. Er erwirbt seinen unterhalt, indem er Vieh oben auf dem Feld in Herden lebt. Er sollte dort jetzt sein."_

_"Ist er eine Jugend?" _

_"Er ist aber elf Jahre alt."_

Momma looks down to me. She smiles.

I smile back. "What is making you happy, Momma?" I ask her. I'm holding her hand, still. She says that she will tell me when I'm older. I frown, but Momma is talking to Mr. Mayor again.

I'm trying to see whats comes after the turn in the rock, but it's too twisty. My hand is getting sweaty, so I take it out of Momma's and wipe it on my dress. My dress is icky right now. Momma folds her arms and keeps talking. I make an angry face. I can't hold her hand, now! Cattle doo.

I giggle. I'm not supposed to say bad things like that, but I can think about them as much as I want. Miss Ko can't whap my head with the spoon if she can't hear me say it. Cattle Doo, cattle doo, cattle doo... I wonder what's beyond the rocks. Momma's still talking; Maybe I can go see first before she does. The path isn't really so small, and there's no ceiling, so I can see perfectly fine. I take a couple of steps towards the rocks, and glance over at Momma. She isn't paying me any mind, so I cover another giggle with my muddy hand and set my sandals down on the ground. I can't wait to see! I'm getting so excited now, I can't wait to make sure Momma doesn't hear me scooting away. Just as I'm rushing around the corner, I feel someone grab my hand. I catch a glimpse of a big tree with a ladder going up the front. But that's all I get to see.

Momma has my hand, and she also has my thongs on her finger. She smirks at me. I smile my best so I don't get scolded. She asks me Where do I think I'm going missy.

"I wanted to see what's on the other side." I say. She tells me that it's impolite to snoop on other people's property, and to apologize right away to Mr. Mayor. I bow to the big hand man and apologize. But I am confused.

"Do you live here, Mister Mayor?"

I get a whap on my head with a sandal.

Owch.

Just like a spoon.

Momma scolds me and says that it's none of my business. Mr. Mayor says something to her and laughs. It's big and deep and loud. He bends down to be as tall as me. He smells like paper and candle wax.

"I don't live there. I own it," He says, his voice is so low! "And a boy here lives in the house." I tell him I didn't see a house.

"All I saw was a tree with a ladder!" He laughs, and I get another smack on the head. Momma huffs at me.

I preferred the spoon.

After I got more scolding, Momma gave me my sandals and we walked away from the rocks. Not very much time passes before stopped again, this time in front of an old hut. It looks like an old barn, and there's a tree growing on the roof. It's roots travel all the way down to the ground and into the dirt. Momma looks pleased. I'm not.

"Momma, where are we?" I hold her hand again. I'm afraid of the answer.

She says that we'll be living here now, and that we are going to be happy about it. I take another look at the little wooden hut. I tell her that if I poke the side, I think it will fall over. I get a flick on the head with Momma's hand. Mr. Mayor is laughing again. I think he enjoys my pain.

He says something to Momma, which makes her tell me that the house was built around the tree, and that it's roots make it the most stable structure in the village. I eye it suspiciously. Then I have an idea. I hand Momma my sandals and turn towards the shack. Then, I sprint to the wall, knock on it three times, and sprint back as fast as I can.

Nothing happened.

"It's safe now." I stand up straight and tall. "The house won't fall over, Momma. I made sure."

Momma pats me on the head and thanks me for being so brave. Mr. Mayor looks like he's about to laugh again.

"This is a _peculiar_ house. Who made it, Sir Mayor?" I use my big word. Ha! Mr. Mayor is confused. Momma has to say something to him in his own language before he responds.

"I don't know. It's a very old house, miss." I tell him that it's okay, and that this will do. I get whapped.

Inside the house, the tree that I thought was growing on the roof, it is actually growing in the middle of the room. The roots are mostly covered by floorboards, but a few had crawled out from the cracks and are snaking up the walls, and there are pretty flowers growing on them. They're blue. Lucky.

There's a hole in the roof where the tree breaks through. Momma says we'll just sleep where the roof is still holding up. There is already furniture, it's a little dusty though. There's a platform that's taller than me on the left side. There's a curtain covering half of it, but then the pole holding up the cloth looks like it snapped off partway. Momma says that the platform has a ladder, and that it's my new bedroom. Momma's room is going to be in the room behind the tree to the right. I find the ladder underneath our table, which is made of wood and very bumpy. We don't have chairs, there are stools; Momma says they aren't any different, really. I found a frog in a shelf on the platform, but Momma said I couldn't keep it. I'm beginning to like this house, a little bit. I have a window, and I can see the top of the tree I saw beyond the rocks. Our new house is on a hill, Momma took me to the roof and showed me the view. But she almost fell through a cloth patch next to the tree, so I'm not allowed to go up there 'till it's fixed.

There's one problem with our new house. There's no bathroom inside.

I have to go out to the river and wash myself behind the house. And we have to use a bucket of water as a toilet.

Eww.

Momma's not too happy about that either. She says when we get enough money, we'll be able to buy a metal tank to store water, and have a little tap to let it out when we need a bath. She says that our paper money doesn't mean anything in this country, but the jewelery that we brought can be sold. She tells me that I can choose one thing to keep. She chooses a necklace with her flower on it. I keep my hair ribbon. My cousin gave it to me as a birthday present before she died.

Mr. Mayor told us that the ranch is always in need for a new hand, and that our neighbor owns a thread-spinning business. I'm going to be cleaning the cattle-sheep's stalls, and wiping the shearing equipment. That's to pay for language lessons from Miss Fennington. She's an old lady, but really pretty for her age. Mr. Mayor says I can start milking and shaving the cattle-sheep when I'm older and stronger. He says that if I can do all that, I'll have enough money to buy our horses back in six months. In exchange for the house, and board for our horses, we have to let the ranch use Ginnion and Ramses whenever they like, and the village farmers, together, own them. Mr. Mayor says we can visit them whenever we like, though.

Momma says she'll be working at the loom in two weeks, after we get our house clean enough to live in. Her work is to pay for food, and for seeds and a hoe. When I asked her what a hoe was, she said I'll see when we buy it.

I start work in five days. Momma says I need to help clean as much as possible before I leave.

Before we cleaned, we went into town with our jewelry to sell it to a local merchant. He gave us lots of strange gems, in different colors. We took them to Mr. Mayor, and Momma asked him questions about the money.

"What's wrong with our money?" I asked her. She smiled and and said that it was nothing to worry about. We need to be careful and always make sure that the money we trade is really the amount the merchants say it is.

"Did that man lie to us?" I asked. Momma loved her jewelery. I hoped she was okay.

She told me no, that man was truthful. I was relieved; We needed to buy clothes and brooms, and food, and bed cloths, and a new dress, and... I don't know what else, but I really didn't want to be a beggar like the ones I saw through the garden gates at the castle. When I asked mother if we would be beggars, she made a serious face and told me that we would never be beggars, and that's why we need to work hard for the money to live here.

As I scrape some soft, green wet stuff with a metal-string brush from my bedroom floor, I see Momma lay down a new rug we bought on the floor. It's a circle, and it's a pretty light green color. She takes out a pair of new scissors we also bought, and starts to cut the rug. I stop scrubbing.

What is she doing? I wonder.

I watch as she begins to make a curve in the cut, going all the way to the middle and turning 'till the carpet's a ring shape. She looks up at me, smiling. Momma holds up the inner cut-out and tosses it to my platform. I drop my brush and fumble with the rug piece. I huff at Momma.

"Hey! What'd you cut the carpet for Momma?" She smiles again, walks the ring of carpet to the tree, opens the ring where she started cutting, and places it on the floorboards around the trunk. It fits nicely.

"Oh."

Momma tells me I can keep my little piece and put in anywhere in my room I want it. I cover the rest of the green stuff with it.

I have a new dress, but Momma says I can only wear it on my day off. I also have a diferent kind of clothing; trousers. I've never worn them before, and I have to say, they are the most comfortable things in all the world. Really. I wear my trousers on my work days, and then my dress on Resy day. I'm not in any hurry to change.

Illia came to help us clean yesterday. She's very good at cleaning, like a servant. But she's a lot better than a servant, she nice, and pretty, and she talks to me a whole lot. She says she'll help me out on my first few days of work. I'm kind of nervous. Illia says I might get a cut if I don't handle shee-hers the right way. I don't know what shee-hers are, but they sound pretty scary. I've never met a cattle-sheep before, I hope they don't bite. Illia says they're nice.

I beleive her, but I'm still nervous. Work starts tomorrow.

Momma says I'll make a new friend at work, besides Illia. Momma won't tell me who she is, or what she looks like. Momma says I'll have to wait and find out at work.

I've never had a work before. I hope it's not boring.

I hope the Shee-hers aren't mean.

I hope my new Friend protects me from the Shee-hers.

I hope I don't get bitten by a cattle-sheep.

I hope Momma doesn't find out I hid the green stuff under my rug.

* * *

Ah, done! **Please read my** NOTES:

Foreign conversations: 1 _"Ah! You are awake? I'll go get father!"_

2 _"...yes, he usually keeps to himself. He shouldn't bother you, miss." "Ah, good. Where is this lad?" "He has chores. Earns his keep by herding cattle. He should be up in the field now." "Is he a youth?" "Only but eleven years old."_

I apologize for my lacking fluency in German. I'm at about third grade level. Ha ha... Yes, I made the Hylian language to be German, because I wanted to give you a feel of what Miwa's hearing. If she and her mother had been from our world, I view them as being from Asia. They also have asian traits, such as being smaller, and that's why Bo (The mayor) seems so much bigger to Miwa than he really is.

You probably realize that we're dealing with an eight year old princess in a land with words she's never heard before. :)

Thanks for reading! Please review.


End file.
